


Tell Me Twice

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sparring, mentioned JayRoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: “What’d it do to piss you off?” he asked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. Lian only smiled, leaning her cheek against the punching bag, panting lightly.
   “Looked at me like you are,” she said, and Colin grinned. “Come down here and keep me company.”





	Tell Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I have for the past week or so been silently obsessed with Lian/Colin, and while I know no one cares, I just... had to try and get a little of it out of my system.
> 
> In my ideal world, Jason and Roy foster Colin and Lian grows up with him, and it's really a bit of a mess how they end up together, but they _work_. Also, I've always pictured Colin actually forming the Outsiders with other heroes that don't really seem to "fit" in with say, the Teen Titans or any of the other groups. Lian joins when she feels she's outgrown the Titans.
> 
> Also still HC'ing Lian putting that near-white streak in her hair and Colin covering himself in tattoos, piercings, and growing his hair out...

Lian grunted, her leg connecting with the heavy punching bag with enough force to send it swinging away from her. She braced her arm, held it up to block the bag on it’s return, before punching it and sending it moving again. Another kick, and it could be heard swinging through the empty gym.

 

The penthouse felt like a ghost town, but she wasn’t complaining. Most of the rest of the Outsiders team had their own homes and families to go to. Hell, she obviously did- but sometimes she figured her dads needed a day or two without her in their hair, and she could admit- there was some sort of nice  _ freedom _ to being here.

 

A spin, another solid kick, and she was grinning, breathing quickly. A few more punches, before a little yell and a spinning kick, and the bag was nearly flying away from her.

 

It was at  _ that _ moment she heard the little clap, across the gym. She paused, waiting for the bag to swing back and grabbing it, clinging and half spinning to look towards the doorway. Colin was standing there, smiling in that stupidly  _ lazy _ and yet charming way he did, clearly watching.

 

“What’d it do to piss you off?” he asked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. Lian only smiled, leaning her cheek against the punching bag, panting lightly.

 

“Looked at me like you are,” she said, and Colin  _ grinned _ . “Come down here and keep me company.”

 

She didn’t need to ask twice. He was moving, looking like he had clearly come down for a workout himself. His hair was tied back into a lazy knot at the nape of his neck, and his running pants and tank top were definitely not  _ work _ attire.

 

“I don’t know,” he said, reaching out and grabbing the chain the punching bag was hanging from, leaning in so he was so damn  _ close _ it made Lian’s toes curl in her sneakers. “Not sure I feel like getting my ass kicked. I’ve gotta work in a couple of hours.”

 

Lian reached out, dragged a single finger down Colin’s chest, before splaying her hand and pushing gently. “I’ll be gentle princess,” she said with a wink, before pulling back completely, leaving him to cling to the chain and watch her walk away. She headed for the clear mats, turning and beckoning him over with a curl of her fingers. “I’ll give you the first hit for free.”

 

Colin snorted, leaving the punching bag to sway gently as he walked over, giving her the look that was him  _ sizing her up _ , trying to read her body language. The problem was, Lian knew he  _ could _ , he’d known her so damn long, had lived under the same roof as her for so many years. She’s trained with him when she was  _ small _ , before she’d even become Speedy.

 

But that was a two way street, and she could read him, too.

 

Colin paused, taking his sweet time, as he always did. Lian bounced on her feet, getting anxious, needing to move, flexing her fingers and cracking them. She didn’t sit still well- not when she  _ knew _ the fight was about to start. Perhaps that was why stake outs had  _ never  _ been her favorite thing, and she refused to volunteer for them. She sighed, about to voice her agitation, when he was moving, running past her but sliding his arm right around her waist, dragging her a step back. He spun, full on tossing her across the mats.

 

Lian rolled with it, used the momentum to her advantage and dropped down into a roll, landing perfectly crouched, facing away from him. She smirked, counted to  _ four _ in her head, listening to his pause and then his footsteps, and was spinning around, sticking her leg out and tripping him before he could get his hands on her.

 

Colin went down hard. Lain shoved herself up, pouncing onto him and grabbing his wrists, shoving them up over his head. She grinned, leaning over him, her bangs and a few stray strands of hair falling from her ponytail, into her face.

 

“Nice try,” she offered, squeezing her thighs against his waist. “Maybe a C for effort. Try harder next time.” She winked, before shoving herself up and off him, hopping back a step and rolling her shoulders. Colin took his time getting up, but the moment his feet were firmly planted, Lian was running. She went to get her arms around him, shove him back, but he was grabbing her, spinning and hurling her. She stumbled a few feet, went down on one knee, and nearly missed her dodge to one side, when he was running to finish the pin.

 

She shoved herself up, getting her arms up to block his first punch, taking a solid kick to her side. She grimaced, before she dropped low, got a punch to his belly that forced his breath out, had him taking a step back. She could feel sweat dripping down her spine as she punched again,  _ again _ , both blocked, before he was grabbing her, lifting her up like he was going to drop her straight down onto her back.

 

Lian didn’t miss a beat- she got her legs around his waist and twisted her body, forcing him to lose his balance. They both went down, Colin on his back, as Lian loomed over him again, not hiding her shortness of breath.

 

“You forget,” she said, “the thighs might be from my mama, but  _ Jay _ taught me how to use ‘em.”

 

Colin huffed a laugh, not fighting against her pin as he stared up. “Then I’m royally  _ fucked _ , aren’t I? We’ve all seen his thighs. And I  _ know _ your daddy taught you how to use those arms.”

 

Lian grinned, leaning back and lifting one arm, flexing playfully. Colin laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I give, sweetcheeks. As always.”

 

Lian kept her smiled, dropping down and bracing her hands on the mat. She was close here, could see the sweat on Colin’s forehead, every freckle on his nose and cheeks. “Smart man,” she offered, inclining her head slightly.

 

“Smart enough to know when I can’t win.” He left himself braced on one elbow, reaching up and brushed some of her stray hair back, fingers sinking in just before her ponytail, his thumb rubbing the blonde streak she’d been dying in her hair since she was sixteen. When she was trying to look more like Jason, to bring that  _ terrifying badass _ into her image.

 

When she was trying to remind the world that he was her dad, too.

 

Lian’s smile softened, and she leaned closer, brushed her lips gently against his. Colin’s smile grew, and he tried to lean closer, tightened his hold in her hair, and she  _ let _ him, let him kiss her and didn’t hide the way she clutched him tighter with his legs.

 

“Did I earn that?” he asked, his breath against his mouth.

 

“Mmm, I guess.” She tipped her head down, and he moved to kiss the bridge of her nose. “Are you working the night shift again?”

 

“Yeah. You going out on patrol?”

 

“Think so. Dad and Jay got some leads on some weapons trafficking, figured we’d do a  _ family bust _ .” She leaned back, settling comfortable against Colin’s waist. “Too bad you can’t come. We always work good together as a unit.”

 

“You can tell me all about it over breakfast,” he said, “You coming back here or staying home?”

 

“Home, I think. Bring your key to work and just come back. But,” Lian paused, before she cracked a big smile, “My room, not your old one, okay?”

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

Lian laughed. “Oh, I  _ know _ . Now, got another round in you? I know how much you  _ love _ to go a second time.” She pushed herself up, taking a step back before offering her hand, and Colin reached up, took it and let Lian pull him back into a standing position.

 

“For you? I could find the energy.”


End file.
